Our previous studies of elderly fallers without diagnosable neurologic disease indicate abnormalities of motor control mechanisms as demonstrated by : 1) weakness of lower extremity muscles important for balance, 2) instability and falls in response to postural pertubations, 3) impaired gait with small steps and slow walking speed. Prior studies demonstrate the likelihood that training balance and strength in the elderly may improve these functions. Utilizing 120 independent living elderly equally divided into 4 groups: 1) control training, we propose a twelve week intervention protocol. The primary outcome variable will be the occurrence of falls. Secondary measures include functional teats of balance and gait. Other variables to be measured are mobility, activities of daily living, and affective status. The outcome variables will be determined at baseline, after the intervention is complete and one year post intervention. During the year of follow-up, a home based balance and strengthing training program will attempt to maintain or enhance the effects of the intervention.